


Murder, Murder, Murder

by SoullessHooman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I'm Not Ashamed, Murder, No Ship, No Smut, Other, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessHooman/pseuds/SoullessHooman
Summary: Hi. This is based off a Tiktok that I liked.I'm sorry





	Murder, Murder, Murder

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: ATTEMPTED MURDER, ATTEMPTED KILLING, YELLING, SWEARING
> 
> Hi this is self-indulgent, and written in first person. 
> 
> \- English is not my first language.

-Place holder-


End file.
